hercules_and_the_modern_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Arabian Nights
Plot As Hades goes through his usual job of bringing fresh souls in, Pain and Panic tell him that one of the souls is not cooperating. The soul approaches Hades, introduces himself as Jafar and all but demands to be sent back. Hades is at first unconcerned, but they find a common ground: Jafar tried to overtake Agrabah, Hades is trying to overtake Mount Olympus and they both have been defeated by "upstart boys", but each villain thinks his nemesis is superior. They make a bet that they can defeat each other's respective hero. So Hades gives Jafar a new snake staff, which makes him flesh and blood so long as he holds it, and tells him to attack Hercules while he's training. At Phil's island, Nattie is watching Hercules train; while Phil is trying to teach Herc not to "barrel through" and to "use his noodle" from time to time. Suddenly, Jafar pops up and creates a huge bull-like red beast, a griffin, and a minotaur to go after Hercules. With Phil tied up, Herc does his best to wrestle the beasts. Jafar laughs at how slow Herc is, until Nattie distracts him enough for Herc to pick up Phil's "statue head" house, bashes the beasts and proceeds to smash it on Jafar, who gets knocked all the way back to the Underworld. Hades decides to send Pain and Panic to Agrabah to take Aladdin out. Nattie comes home to watch the minions with Jafar and Hades. When the minions arrive in the Arabian city, they first mistake Abu for Aladdin, but the real Al, along with his wife Princess Jasmine, arrive on the magic carpet. After a scuffle, Pain and Panic are about to finish Aladdin off, but Aladdin convinces them to look into his lamp (by telling them not to look into it). Genie's hand punches them all the way back to Greece and down into the Underworld (this is Genie's only appearance in this episode). Hades admits that Aladdin is tough, but wants to concentrate on beating Hercules first. Then Jafar offers an idea: what if Herc and Al had a misunderstanding between them and get into a fight? Hades likes the idea and puts the plan into motion. At first Jafar suggests that they kidnap Jasmine and keep Nattie in the Underworld. Nattie hates the idea, and suggests to kidnap Hercules and Aladdin's best friend. Hades wants Nattie to contribute, so he orders her to kidnap Icarus, but refuses. The first part is kidnapping Abu from Agrabah and Icarus from Prometheus Academy (both using bananas as bait). Jafar takes Abu, while a mysterious figure takes Icarus. When Herc and Nattie can't find Icarus, an old man (Jafar in disguise) fools Herc by telling him that a "young rogue named Aladdin" kidnapped him. He didn't fool Nattie, because she already knew it's Jafar. Herc gets angry and runs off with Nattie to find Al. Later, in Agrabah, Al and Jasmine can't find Abu, and Pain and Panic disguise themselves as Herc and tell him that Herc kidnapped Abu. When Herc, Phil and Pegasus arrive in Agrabah, Al, Jasmine and Carpet give them a not-so-warm welcome. Herc and Al start the fight, Herc barreling in and Al sidestepping each blow. Al gets Herc to chase him through the alleyways of Agrabah to an old abandoned building. Jasmine and Nattie had a misunderstanding too, start insulting each other's man, and fights physically. Aladdin then gets Herc to punch enough holes in the walls to bring most of the house down on top of Herc. When Herc holds it up, Al demands Herc to tell where he hid Abu. Herc responds by wanting to know where Aladdin took Icarus. Before they can work it out, though, the building collapses on both of them. While Jafar and Hades believe the heroes have been destroyed, Herc gets himself and Aladdin out of the rubble. They piece together that it was a setup and that Hades and Jafar are holding Icarus and Abu in the Underworld. Aladdin wants to charge in to rescue them, but Hercules thinks of another way. While Hades tells Jafar of his plans for Olympian domination (and offers Jafar the 'Lord of the Dead' title while doing this), Pain and Panic yell that Herc, Nattie, Jasmine and Aladdin are coming their way. Jafar is sent to stop them. He blasts Aladdin in an ice block, traps Jasmine in an hourglass, chains Nattie against the wall (requests by Hades not to hurt her), and creates a giant scorpion to take on the slow Hercules. But there's one problem: the man in the ice is Hercules, disguised as Aladdin; the woman trapped in the hourglass is Nattie, disguised as Jasmine; the other woman, diguised as Nattie, chained to the wall is Jasmine; and the one fighting the scorpion is Aladdin disguised as Herc. Shocked, Jafar is unable to stop them; because he got hit by a rock from Jasmine, stomped on by Nattie's steel toe shoes, Aladdin takes the snake staff and tossing it to Herc, who snaps it in half. The spirit of Jafar is dragged down into the River Styx for good. Icarus and Abu meanwhile have escaped and begin punching Hades, until he threatens to make them "permanent residents". Herc and Al congratulate each other before Al takes Jasmine, Abu and Carpet back to Agrabah. Aladdin tells Herc that he'll make a great hero someday. Icarus, having bonded with Abu, asks Hercules and Nattie if they can get a monkey. They both said no, but Icarus kept on begging all the way home. At the end of the story, the figure, who kidnapped Icarus, is revealed. Read the episode! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2